


Monster

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Loqi’s turn to feed the Oracle.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There are two guards outside the Oracle’s quarters, and Loqi glares them down until they look away. He hates sweating in front of witnesses. He knows his skin is flushed, pulse quick. It’s ridiculous. He’s actually _nervous_, and he _hates_ that. 

But he’s a loyal soldier, and he does what his emperor wishes, even if it slots him in for the same duties that should just be given to petty soldiers. It’s not like they don’t have a plethora of useless bodies they could throw away on this. There’s no need to waste generals. He spends a fair few minutes just internally grumbling until he finally works up the will to knock.

Several seconds pass, and it creaks open, to show the beautiful Oracle silhouetted in the afternoon light like some sort of angel. 

He already knew she was pretty. Loqi tries not to get seduced by that. She’s an unholy demon that has no business wearing white lace and putting flowers in her hair. 

She gestures him inside and greets, “Brigadier General Tummelt, is it?”

Loqi walks stiffly inside and grunts, “Loqi.” For once, he doesn’t want to hear his rank. It just makes him feel bitter, because that rank should’ve protected him from this. Lunafreya nods and softly closes the door. Everything about her is delicate and sweet, from the graceful walk towards the couch to the warm smile she shows him. Loqi follows like his shoes are made of bricks. 

She pats the seat next to her. He takes it. The cushion’s too soft. Lunafreya asks him, “Are alright to do this, Loqi?” Even her voice is lilting and perfect. The way she says his name makes his insides squirm. She waves towards the coffee table and offers, “Would you like some tea? Biscuits?” The snacks are all laid out there. He didn’t know the Oracle ate normal food like... like a _person_.

His stomach’s too busy clenching with different emotions to handle any food. As for if he’s _alright_, no, he’s not, but he doesn’t have a choice. He has a duty to his emperor. He mutters, “I’m fine.”

She smiles almost pityingly, which makes him feel worse. She lays one hand on his knee, and it’s like having the blessing of a dozen baby animals. Loqi hates baby animals. Or at least, he tells people he does. He projects a tough, merciless exterior, and he tells himself he won’t crumble now. He even puffs out his chest, sitting up straighter. 

She murmurs, “I can see that you’re nervous, Loqi, but I won’t hurt you. I _am_ sorry for this, but it is necessary.”

She does look sorry. If she weren’t so cute, he’d vehemently argue that he’s not even remotely nervous. But she is, so he doesn’t fight her. He just orders tightly, “Do it.”

Lunafreya nods. Her hand squeezes his knee, almost reassuringly. Then she sidles closer, and she ducks down to his neck. Stray strands of her ash-blond hair tickle his skin. He was told to wear an open collar, so he did. He turns his head aside, giving her access but clenching up. He tells himself he’s a soldier that can handle pain.

There’s a slight pinprick. A small patch of his neck grows hot and wet. He can feel her lips gently pressed against him. Loqi breathes through his nose and wills himself not to hyperventilate. 

Lunafreya pulls away. There’s a hushed suction noise and nothing else. Loqi stares at her as she licks a small speck of red away from her lips. The sharp fangs she’s grown are already fading back into dulled human teeth. She tells him, “Thank you.”

He blinks. “That was it?”

“Mhm.”

She removes her hand from his knee. It feels cold afterwards. Lunafreya rises to her feet, clearly waiting for him to do the same. Loqi hurriedly climbs off the couch and experience a quick rush of blood to his head that’s over in seconds and gone without a trace. Lunafreya walks him to the door. He follows dazedly.

She opens the door, he steps out, and she says, “Goodbye, Loqi.” Then the door’s shut and he’s just standing there like an idiot.

One of the guards glances at him. 

Loqi dramatically shudders like he’s just survived a great ordeal, then marches off with blushing cheeks.


End file.
